Medical ventilators are widely utilized to provide breathing gas to a patient when the patient is unable to breath adequately without assistance. More particularly, a ventilator forces a mixture of air and oxygen into the lungs periodically to enable and assist in the vital transfer of gases into and out of the blood via the lungs when the patient is unable to breathe correctly on their own. Ventilators can employ a wide variety of breathing strategies or ventilation modes, such as pressure controlled ventilation, volume controlled ventilation, Biphase Intermittent Positive Airway Pressure (BIPAP) ventilation, and Continuous Positive Airway Pressure (CPAP) ventilation, for example.
A ventilator typically includes a power system to provide power to the various components of the ventilator. The power system may include one or more various power sources (e.g., an external DC power source, an AC power source, and/or one or more batteries), controllers, and various hardware and/or software. In some systems, the power system architecture and/or various electrical components may cause power losses in the system, which may reduce the system's efficiency and, in systems that use battery power, may reduce the battery life and/or duration of operation.